Lonely Together
by Reni7681
Summary: Abby is feeling lonely.
1. Chapter 1

Since we got back to the flat, I've had problems going to sleep.

The sounds of the town were so… not what I'd had in the last three months. Yes, there were Raptors and other creatures that wanted to have us as a snack, but it was quiet there. Only the sounds of nature.

I was lying in my bed for the last 3 hours trying to sleep. I had to be up in 4 hours to go to work. Sleep was not coming to me.

I got up and listened for sounds. Connor was back in the flat, _really back_ home now.

We were together for the last 94 Days.

24/7.

More people than just him and me made me nervous now and without him around me I felt vulnerable.

Unsafe.

Back home, alone in my room with him up in his room in his own bed, I felt a little…

Alone.

No sounds were heard around the flat, so I crept up the stairs to Connor's room.

When I was at his open door I could see a flickering light and I heard something. Nature. Must be a CD. I had to smile; this was my Connor. I went into his room and he was lying in bed, but he wasn't asleep.

He smiled at me. "Can't sleep?"

"No. Can I stay with you?"

"Sure." He made room on his bed and I curled around him.

"I like the sounds!"

He laughed "Yeah, I thought it would me help to get to sleep."

"I have the same problem. I felt lonely without you there!" I whispered, but he heard me.

I felt his smile and he just said "Me too!"

With him next to me, the sounds of the nature and the flickering candle; I slipped into slumber with the thought that I felt loved and safe.

Together with him.

The last thing I heard was his whispered "Together."


	2. Save

**Connor's POV**

I was back home, even really home at the flat. I had electricity back, light, warm water, the TV and my computer.

The old me would be happy.

The me that went into the Forest of Dean with Stephen 4 years ago. '_me logistics … backup'_ yeah, that was true back then. But now, everything has changed. 3 years of Anomaly haunting, helped me to grow up.

And then the last 3 month.

I was stuck in the cretaceous for the last 94 days. I had to run from raptors, I had to kill little mammals to live, make fire. It is weird how little you know of survival when you just watch 'the lost world' on TV. Abby had to show me how to do it all, but I always was a quick study.

We guarded each others lives back there. And I actually was beginning to like it. Because Abby was there, with me.

Now back home, she was in her room. Said she wanted to sleep in her own bed. Should I have just gone with her? I never know with her. So I just said "me to" und went to my room.

So here I am, in my bed. I'm tired, but I can't sleep. Something is not right.

The light is one thing. Too bright. I get out a candle and light it. Flickering light means safety now. Fire would keep away the raptors and other creatures in the cretaceous.

The other thing is the sound. Cars move by and I can hear an ambulance driving by. That should all be familiar, but it isn't. Not anymore.

I remembered the CD I once got from my friend Duncan. 'Sounds of the Woods' that could help, because that is what's familiar now. The wind in the trees, rivers nearby, birds, even if the roaring of the dinosaurs is not on the CD it does help. I lie down again and smile.

Then I hear the creaking of the on step of the stairs. I look at my door and see Abby's head poke in.

"Can't sleep?" I ask her.

She looks so … cute in her knickers and vest. She looked like the first time I visited her in the old flat. Only her hair was longer now, past her shoulder. I had helped her comb out all the rats nests as she had called it. It was falling down neatly now. I had to smile wider.

She shook her head. "No, can I stay with you?"

"Sure "

I made room on my bed and she curled herself around me, like she did in the little cave. That was familiar too.

"I like the sounds!" Abby was smiling while saying that. I knew her voice.

"Yeah… I thought it would help me to get to sleep." I laughed.

Then I heard her whisper "I have the same problem. I felt lonely without you there!"

So I said the only thing that came to my mind "Me to!"

The candle flickered, and the sounds of the woods, Abby … that was home. Save.

I felt her breathing even out and smiled. We were together.

I briefly wondered if I said that out loud before I slipped into a dream of the cave and Abby and me.


End file.
